


Testing Testing

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bratty Hinata, Kinks, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, degrading, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: In which, bratty Hinata tests his dom and degradation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 50





	Testing Testing

Tooru couldn't help but feel such emotions for the orange-haired male that sat in the car next to him. They were heading back home after an amazing date. Three years... They had been together for over three long years. It was definitely something Tooru appreciated.

The fact Shouyou had chosen him of all people to be his boyfriend, had initially brought him to tears. They had been rivals in high school, but Tooru had always thought the short male had a special air to him. The bubbly personality. The way he was able to make practically anyone smile.

When they reconnected overseas, Tooru didn't waste the opportunity to grow closer with the ray of sunshine. And so they did. Closer and closer, until they finally got together. It made Tooru feel like he was constantly happy. Sure they had their fights, what couple didn't, but they always had it resolved quickly enough.

After the Olympics had finished, Tooru asked Shouyou to be his. Tooru moved back to Japan, and he and Shouyou have been happily together since. He couldn't help but reminisce over the past as they headed home  
.  
His thoughts were broken by a hand settling on his thigh. He glanced down before glancing at Shouyou. Shouyou just gave him a happy and blatantly fake-innocent smile. They were just about home, so Tooru didn't bother to push Shouyou's hand away.   
He realized it was a mistake when he felt Shouyou's hand ease up closer towards his groin. "Shou..." The tone was one of warning.

Shouyou blinked innocently. "What, Tooru?" His hand slipping another inch up Tooru's thigh.

Tooru straightened up a slight hitch in his breath. 'God when Shouyou decides to be a brat, he knows just what to do to press my buttons.' Tooru growled at his thoughts. "You must really want to be punished if you aren't removing your hand."

Hinata smirked. "And how do you plan to punish me, Sir?" His voice held a sultry tilt to it. His hands found their way to Tooru's crotch and began rubbing as they pulled into the lot of their apartment.

Tooru bit back a groan. He could almost regret teaching small bits and pieces of BDSM to Shouyou over the past few years of their relationship. Almost. Hinata had taken a swift liking to being a brat when he was in the mood after learning what it was. Tooru had to admit it made Shouyou quite a sight to behold when Tooru had to punish him, but it also led to partially annoying and slightly paranoid situations– such as this one– as well.

Tooru was attempting to focus on parking the car safely, but the work Shouyou's hand was accomplishing was starting to haze Tooru's thoughts. "I think you really need to be punished once we get inside. After all, a spoilt little prince like yourself needs to be taught a lesson on how to behave when I'm driving."

Shouyou giggled. "So you say." He knew exactly what he was doing. Tooru could see it in his eyes as he got fully parked. Tooru moved Shouyou's hand before getting out of the car. They made it to their apartment quickly.

The second the door was shut and locked, Shouyou was pressed firmly against it. Tooru's knee was placed between Shouyou's legs and pressed tightly against his crotch, eliciting a moan. His hand pinned above his head almost as quickly. Shouyou looked up into Tooru's eyes in lust-filled shock.

"You remember the safeword?" Tooru's voice was soft as his free hand rubbed gently against Shouyou's cheek.

"Lilies," Shouyou said breathlessly. Shouyou's favorite flower. It had been Tooru's idea to use something he liked.

"That's my good prince," Tooru said as he leaned his head down to Shouyou's neck, quickly connecting to the sweet spot located there. Shouyou gasped and tilted his head allowing Tooru more room. After a nice bruise had formed, he pulled away and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was rough but still enjoyable, though Shouyou wanted his hands free to touch Tooru. When they pulled apart Tooru whispered in his ear, "I think it's time for that punishment now, My Prince." Shouyou shuddered and gulped slightly.

It was both thrilling and terrifying when he got a punishment. He supposed that was what turned him on about it. Tooru released and walked away unbuttoning his shirt. "Come." It was all Shouyou needed to know to trail like a pup behind Tooru.

Yes, Shouyou could be a brat, but even he could be a good boy for his dom. Tooru had led him to the bedroom. "Strip," Tooru said as he sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Shouyou's hands quickly went for his belt when another word cut through the air. "Slowly."

Shouyou gulped but decided to try testing Tooru once again. He undid his belt slowly as he said, "Oh are you gonna punish me by making me wait? That's really hard." The sarcasm in the last sentence caused Tooru to raise an eyebrow.

Shouyou slid his briefs and pants to the floor as He listened for Tooru's response. "That wasn't the punishment. That was me wanting to enjoy your body. But since you can't seem to behave while awaiting your punishment..." His voice trailed off as Shouyou's head snapped up. Tooru was now out of the chair and swiftly making his way towards him.

He gripped Shouyou's chin tightly and yanked on it forward to only a few mere centimeters apart. "Since you are so impatient, you can take your punishment in double." Shouyou's eye widened. "Twenty spankings instead of ten."

He reached forward and undid Shouyou's shirt with his free hand as he continued. "And you will count every last one aloud. If you lose count, we will start over. Am I clear, My Prince?" 

Shouyou gulped and nodded with a timid, "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." Tooru released Shouyou's face before pushing the shirt off his body leaving him fully exposed. He sat back in the chair. "Over my legs, and get ready to start counting."

Shouyou placed himself stomach down across Tooru's lap. Tooru rubbed one asscheek tenderly. "You know you do have a beautiful ass..." SMACK

"Aah!" Shouyou knew it wasn't a full power smack, but it still hurt. He knew if Tooru wanted, there could be some real damage. But Tooru would never do that to him because they loved each other.

"But it looks even better red. I'm going to make you red tonight, My Prince. Also, I don't hear counting."

"One!" Shouyou quickly said, not wanting any extra.

"Do you want me to make you red, Prince Shou?" SMACK

"Aaah! Two." Shouyou winced out as both ass cheeks now stung. 

Tooru caressed the ass. "Do you want me to make you red, Shouyou?"

"Yes, Sir. Please make me red." Shouyou said. Even if it hurt, it also held enough pleasure that he knew would please him.

"As you wish, My Prince." SMACK

After 18 more smacks varying in degrees of strength – none meeting the strength of the first two – Tooru lifted shouyou and placed him on the bed gently. Shouyou thankfully hadn't messed up on his count, but he definitely was moaning by the tenth one. "You took that so well, Babe." He kissed Shouyou softly. "As a reward for doing so good, I'll do whatever you want tonight."

Shouyou looked at him with hopeful and excited eyes. "Really?"

Tooru smiled softly and nodded. "Really." 

"Can we-" Shouyou suddenly got shy and cut himself off looking down. Tooru raised an eyebrow before gently moving Shouyou's chin to where he was looking him in the eyes.

"Shouyou, you know I won't judge you. I'll do whatever I can to please you." Shouyou turned crimson from the top of his head down to the base of his neck.

"I want to try degrading... Like... You calling me a slut and stuff." The blush stayed as Tooru smirked.

"You want me to fuck you and use dirty talk including degradation?" Shouyou gulped and nodded. Tooru leaned over Shouyou and said, "And you're sure you want me to call you a slut?" 

Shouyou's eyes were locked on Tooru's. There was a hungry glint in his eyes. A glint he was almost certain was in his own as well. "Yes, Sir."

Tooru captured Hinata's lips with his own as he pushed him back onto the bed. The kiss was different from the one when they entered the apartment. This one held more passion. Shouyou's hands didn't get the chance to roam over Tooru though as the male rolled off of a breathless Shouyou.

Tooru quickly discarded his pants and underwear before reaching for the drawer beside the bed and pulling out a condom. "Who do you want it tonight, My Prince? Soft and sweet? Fast? Rough?"

Shouyou didn't know what to choose so he did one he knew Tooru would have an answer for. "Surprise me."

Tooru smirked before holding three fingers in front of Shouyou's lips. "Suck, My Prince." Hinata opened his mouth and began lathering the three fingers with his saliva. "I need to prep you still. I don't wanna damage you much more than your punishment already has."

Soon enough Tooru reclaimed his fingers before immediately inserting one into the male beneath him. Shouyou had already become slightly sensitive due to the spankings, thus when the first finger was inserted he moaned provocatively.

"You really are a slut for me, aren't you? Only one finger and your already moaning like it's a whole erection in you." Shouyou hadn't known how he would react to Tooru degrading him but his member hardening and his body becoming hotter had not been on the list of things that could happen.

Tooru inserted a second finger and began scissoring them. Shouyou moaned and arched his back in response to the feeling. "Are you close already? Your cock is already dripping in precum! You must be such a slut to already be cumming with me barely starting. Do you want my cock? Or will you only need my fingers tonight?"

Shouyou groaned and panted as Tooru's fingers massaged everywhere but his prostate. "Tooru, please. Ungh. Please."

Tooru placed a hand on Shouyou's stomach. "Please what?" He inserted a third finger causing Shouyou to spazm slightly and moan loudly. 

"Please... fuck me. Fuck me... More... Need more." Shouyou looked at Tooru through lidded eyes as he continued to use the three fingers mercilessly. "I need you, Tooru."

Tooru felt himself twitch at the thought of being in shouyou. "As you wish, My Prince." With that, he removed his fingers. Before shouyou could whine at the absence, Tooru slammed roughly into him. 

Shouyou screamed as he came immediately. Tooru didn't stop though. He began thrusting at a semi-quick pace. Shouyou had never cum that quick. "Such a cockslut. Cumming the second I ram you. Tonight, I'm going to use you just like the fucktoy you are." 

Shouyou gasped at the idea of Tooru fully following through on those words. Shouyou was already beginning to harden again. It was such a turn-on to think he was Tooru's personal fucktoy. Tooru changed pace to something slower as he felt Shouyou nearing his peak once again.

Shouyou groaned in frustration as he began to ease off from his high due to the slow pace. After a few more agonizing moments shouyou was beginning to get used to the rhythm of the thrusts again. Tooru began to roughly slam into Shouyou faster and roughly once again.

"You like that? You like me fucking you hard like a little toy?" Shouyou mewled in pleasure as Tooru began targeting his prostate religiously. Screams of pleasure beginning quickly as well. Tooru didn't let up as he pushed Shouyou over his peak once again.

"God, you're so tight," Tooru said as he kept going. "Your needy whole takes me so well. You are such a cockslut. You really can't live without my cock. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow. I'm gonna show the world just who you belong to, and how much of a slut you are."

The words drove Shouyou insane. They made him feel so good. The pleasure coursing through him wasn't just from Tooru's amazing cock. This had to be some of the best sex they had yet. And Shouyou could tell Tooru enjoyed the degrading as much as he did.

Tooru kept to his word. Shouyou had cum five times before Tooru had cum once. After, Tooru cleaned them both up. Shouyou could barely move as Tooru settled them up to cuddle.

"Hey, Tooru..." Shouyou whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, Shou?" Tooru responded softly, rubbing Shouyou's back.

"We are gonna keep the degradation... Right?"

Tooru smiled as he checked to see if Shouyou was looking. Shouyou's eyes were closed. Tooru kissed the top of Shouyou's head. "Yeah, Shou... I believe we are." The conversation ended there as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
